Suspended ceilings are common in many buildings and applications, including, for example, bathrooms, schools, and office buildings. They typically consist of a grid system formed by beams, and ceiling tiles that are suspended from overhead structural supports as by wires. The suspended ceilings are constructed at a job site, from the individual components, comprising main beams, cross-beams and wall angles, forming a grid. Such grid has parallel main beams that are connected by cross beams. The beams are of fixed length, for example, 12 feet, or 4 feet, or 2 feet. More than one beam may be connected together, in order to form the suspended ceiling grid of the desired dimensions.
There are various ways in which beams are connected.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,788,872 B2 discloses a line of seismic main beam connections of the invention between main beams separates the ceiling into segments that move independently of each other during a quake, to limit a build-up in ceiling momentum.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,673,429 B2 discloses a ceiling system having a primary grid network which includes a plurality of grid members that are in generally perpendicular relation and form points of intersection. The ceiling system includes one or more joint clips, each of which is attached to the grid network at a point of intersection. Each joint clip partitions the primary grid network into smaller networks, which move independently of one another.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,661,236 B2 discloses a stab-in connector for a cross beam in a grid of a suspended ceiling, wherein the grid supports panels in rectangular grid openings; the connector having a top and a bottom angled flange extending outwardly at its top and at its bottom, respectively, the improvement comprising the connector with an indent, wherein the indent is formed v-shaped in the bottom angled flange with a height above the surface of the bottom angled flange.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,614,195 B2 discloses a ceiling grid for a suspended ceiling intended for use in zones subject to earthquakes, the improvement comprising a joint clip that (1) in a connection in the grid between a main beam and a pair of cross beams, each of which extends from an opposite side of the main beam, (2) permits, during an earthquake, the main beam and each of the pair of cross beams to move independently of one another, without transmitting forces between or among the beams; (3) is formed of a pair of loosely connected segments movable with respect to one another longitudinally of the main beam; and (4) has a) an overhang that extends above, and laterally across, the main beam and is slidably secured to the main beam by a cut-out in the overhang that conforms in shape generally to the cross-section of the bulb in the main beam, with a stop below the cut-out; b) an underhang on each side of the main beam integral with the overhang, that forms, with the overhang, a pocket that conforms in shape generally to the bulb and web in the cross beam, on each side of the main beam, and that extends laterally of the main beam over each cross beam, and slidably receives a cross beam, and; c) slots in each underhang that slidably receive a screw embedded in an end of the cross beam; whereby, by using a clip at connections along a selected main beam in the ceiling grid, one area of the ceiling grid is isolated from forces created in another area of the ceiling grid, during the earthquake.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,293,393 B2 discloses a perimeter clip that (a) attaches to an angle wall molding having a face and a ledge, and (b) supports a beam end in a suspended ceiling, the perimeter clip having (a) a first leg that attaches to and extends along the wall molding, and (b) a second leg that supports the beam end and that extends away from the wall molding face at a right angle to the first leg; the improvement comprising a slot in the second leg having (1) an inclined segment that extends upward and away from the first leg, and (2) a horizontal segment that extends toward the wall molding face from the inclined segment, wherein the slot receives a screw that extends through the slot into the web of the beam end being supported in the clip, with the screw being free to slide in the slot during an earthquake and support the beam end in the clip.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,957,517 B2 discloses a splice plate for a faceted curved beam formed in the field from a straight beam.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,100 B2 discloses a connector for a main tee of a suspended ceiling grid that has improved self-aligning and connection force properties.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,313 B2 discloses an end-to-end connection for main beams in a ceiling grid for a suspended ceiling.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,139 B2 discloses a clip for attachment to the end of a main beam for a grid in a suspended ceiling. The beam has an inverted T cross section. The clip engages an identical clip on the end of another main beam to form an end to end connection. The clip has a tongue and channel that engages with a tongue and channel in the other clip of the connection.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,712 B2 discloses a locking connection used to join the cross runners and main runners of a suspended grid ceiling system. The main runners are provided with periodic openings through which the cross runner ends are inserted and thereby locked together. Each cross tee end connector contains a resilient finger which engages the main runner upon insertion. Further, each connector has apertures and raised detents which will mate with those of a like opposing cross tee end connector when both are inserted through the same main runner opening. A locked grid intersection can be disengaged by depressing the resilient finger holding the main runner, rotating the main runner over the cross runner end connector, and pushing the cross tee end vertically free.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,343 B2 discloses a hook type assembly that interlocks a pair of intersecting cross-beams and a main beam in a grid for a suspended ceiling. A gapped ridge in a clip on each cross-beam engages the other gapped ridge in a vertical movement that is part of a hooking action while the assembly is formed.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,650 discloses an intersection spacer . . . for use in a subceiling structure of a grid of open-ended runner beams and intersecting open-ended cross beams.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,973 B2 discloses a splicer bar . . . for fastening together two inverted T-shaped runners. The splicer bar spans the junction between two runners and the splicer bar is fastened to the vertical web of both runners. Each runner has spaced apertures in its vertical web and the splicer bar has snap fasteners that will fit into these apertures to hold the two runners in parallel alignment and fixedly fastened together.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,432 discloses a pair of beams joinable end to end in aligned relation, each of the beams having a vertical web and lower flange at right angles thereto.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,563 A discloses locking connection for suspension ceiling systems.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,150 B2 discloses a main beam for use in a suspended ceiling system having a non-directional, integral coupling means provided at its ends.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,150 B2 discloses a clip structure . . . designed to snap over the flange of an existing suspended ceiling system suspension member. This clip will then accept or join with a new suspension member to help in the establishment of a second suspended ceiling system under the original suspended ceiling system of a room. To the second suspended ceiling system there is then mounted new ceiling boards to provide the ceiling with a new visible ceiling structure.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,284,977 B2 discloses an expansion splice.
In another example, U.S. Patent Application 20090223146A1 discloses a line of seismic main beam connections of the invention between main beams separates the ceiling into segments that move independently of each other during a quake, to limit a build-up in ceiling momentum. A slotted fishplate in the connection is set to keep the beam ends stable about a gap before a quake, and slidably connected about the gap during a quake.
In another example, U.S. Patent Application 20080060306A1 states “Joint clips of the invention are used in grids for suspended ceilings, at selected intersections, to create separate areas of ceiling that move independently of one another during an earthquake, to prevent a buildup of momentum in the entire ceiling.”
In another example, U.S. Patent Application 20050166509A1 discloses a stab-in connector that locks with an opposing identical connector, through a slot in the main beam of a suspended ceiling grid. The connector has a cantilevered locking latch that is pivoted in an arc from the base of the connector that delays contact with the side of the slot as the connector is being stabbed into the slot.
In another example, U.S. Patent Application 20020124496A1 discloses an end-to-end connection for main beams in a ceiling grid for a suspended ceiling. A connector is formed at the end of a beam by combining a clip, fastened to the beam, with a configuration in the end of the beam. The connections are engaged to form a connection. The connection can be disengaged and reengaged.
In another example, European Patent EP1775398B1 discloses a connector for ceiling systems.
In another example, European Patent EP1640523B1 discloses a stab-in connector with expansion relief.
In another example, European Patent EP1553239B1 discloses a locking connector.
In another example, PCT Application WO2000008269A1 discloses a beam clip.
In another example, Canadian Patent Publication CA 1065572 a splice connection comprising: two generally aligned beam members each having a web means and a bead means surmounting said web means providing increased rigidity to said beam member, connecting means on adjacent ends of said web means splicing said beam members in an end-to-end relation.
To span a large room the main beams must be provided in sections which are spliced together end to end to form an abutting joint. It is difficult to produce a main beam connector that is consistently easy to assemble in the field and that will result in a reliable, sturdy and positive interconnection. Furthermore, the existing methods to splice beams frequently utilize pre-engineered splicing means that have a “male” and a “female” end, conferring a directionality to the beams, which must be followed, if the pre-engineered splicing means are to work. This may be difficult when adding a new suspended ceiling to an already existing suspended ceiling.
The present invention solves these problems by providing a joint or splice for a main beam in a suspended ceiling system which has a high degree of security and which insures a snug and precise fit between the abutting ends of a pair of beam sections. The splice of the present invention may be used with any beam, irrespective if the beam has pre-engineered splicing means. The splice of the present invention does not require pre-engineered fastening means to join main beams, and may be used on beams in either direction, or on beams without pre-engineered fastening means and provides a more secure connection than that produced by a pre-engineered fastening means. The splice plate of the present invention may also be used to splice beams of a different manufacturer together. The ability to splice together beams of different manufacturers is of particular usefulness because renovation projects and the like frequently require connecting an existing ceiling grid of one manufacturer to a new ceiling grid of a different manufacturer.